


For sale

by MakaMurai



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaMurai/pseuds/MakaMurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se vende: Zapatos infantiles, nunca usados. Ernest Hemingway</p>
            </blockquote>





	For sale

Enamorarse de él nunca estuvo planeado. Necesitar de aquella sonrisa adornada por la perforación a la que estaban todos acostumbrados, nunca fue su intención. Querer levantarse todos los días mirando aquellos ojos verdes y felinos a la hora de abrirse era impensable para alguien como él. Y sin embargo pasó.

Todos los días había deseado con el ardor de su alma poder tocar la piel del otro sin ninguna clase de barrera entre ellos. Todos los días y detrás de su batería quería sentir aquellos brazos que sostenían la guitarra, rodeándole la cintura y haciéndole sentir bien.

Por todo eso, cuando se vio rodeado de las palabras amorosas de Tora y se vio envuelto en la pasión que su cuerpo tanto había pedido, no fue para nada extraño para él. Para ellos, después de unos meses de ser novios, ya era habitual permanecer la mayoría de tiempo en el apartamento de alguno de los dos. Y después de unos meses más, todas las pertenencias de Nao ya se podían encontrar en el apartamento del más alto. Incluyendo al pobre Tsuyoshi, quien sufrió un par de ataques de parte de Chikin antes de que Tora reprendiera a su mascota.

Y, como toda una pareja normal, las peleas iban y venían con cierta regularidad. Nao era una persona sumamente celosa y posesiva, mientras Tora mantenía una actitud más abierta a todo. Las reconciliaciones en los baños del trabajo eran simplemente exquisitas.

Y en cuanto Nao se había enterado de su posibilidad de engendrar en sí mismo un pequeño ser hijo suyo y de su Tora, lo había buscado de una manera desesperada, pasando por alto las claras señales de que Tora no buscaba lo mismo. Y cuando lo consiguió, más o menos un año después de infructuosa búsqueda, su vida era toda felicidad.

Rápidamente dejó de lado el esfuerzo de ser baterista, por lo cual la banda entró en un hiatus obligatorio. Ergo, todos estaban tan emocionados con su embarazo como lo estaba él mismo. No así Tora. Era reticente a todo aquello que tuviera que ver con bebés; mientras su vientre se volvía más voluminoso, menos se acercaba a él y las relaciones sexuales dejaron de existir a partir del quinto mes de gestación. Pero no se desanimó.

La primera vez que Tora había tocado la desnudez de su barriga, el bebé había dado una patada que sintió hasta su alma. Él parecía querer llamar la atención de su padre con desesperación. Y Tora se relajó un poco, incluso llegando a hablarle a su hijo a pesar de la cara de incomodidad de su baterista por la ola de movimientos que su pequeño hacía a la voz de su papá.

Los regalos llegaban todos los días. Los chicos le habían regalado la cuna del bebé. Una preciosa cuna de color blanco con su propio dosel que adornaba la mitad de la habitación llena de juguetes y peluches se observaba desde la puerta abierta de la habitación donde dormían los padres. A sus ocho meses de gestación todo estaba preparado con tanto amor como solo ellos podrían sentir por su bebé.

Pero las cosas no fueron bien en aquellas últimas semanas de su embarazo. El pánico le invadió el día en que despertó y al momento de hablarle a su bebé, éste no respondió. Las horas pasaron y por más métodos que se empeñaron en hacer, los movimientos de su hijo no se hicieron presentes. Las lágrimas desesperadas caían de sus ojos mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre, donde su pequeño estaba reposando. Tora le limpiaba las lágrimas con ternura infinita e intentaba hablarle a su primogénito con el fin de calmar a su pareja.

Y lo inevitable sucedió. El grito desgarrador que salió de los labios de Nao mientras su médico les daba la noticia de que su hijo se había ahogado con el cordón enredado en su cuello. Las lágrimas no cesaron ni aún en el sueño ligero al que cayó Nao después de ser sedado y Tora no quería aceptar su realidad. La depresión llegó a abrazarlos a ambos, separándoles en el momento que más necesitaban el uno del otro.

Después de la operación a la que Nao había preferido estar completamente dormido, donde habían extraído de su interior el cuerpo de su bebé, éste había sido vestido con las ropas que Nao y Tora habían dispuesto para el primer día en que lo tuvieran en sus brazos.

El guitarrista no había vuelto a aparecer por allí en aquellas horas. Nao sostuvo con amorosa delicadeza el cuerpito frío e inmóvil de su hijo, contemplando con lágrimas e ilusiones rotas las mejillas pálidas y el cabello negro que mostraba su bebé. Nunca podría saber si su sonrisa era igual a la que tanto amaba ver por las mañanas en su pareja. Nunca podría cantar aquellas canciones que Tora había compuesto para él. Nunca podría enseñarle a su hijo a caminar. Nunca escucharía salir de esos labios finos adornados por un lunar imperceptible la dulzura de su voz llamándole ‘Papá’. O ‘mamá, como habían bromeado el bajista y el pequeño guitarrista.

No, nunca vería que esos ojos le devolvieran la mirada con amor y le dijeran con agudeza un ‘te amo’.

Nunca podría conocer a su hijo y maldita sea que si dolía.

En el entierro no pudo sostenerse en pie. Shou fue el apoyo que necesitó en aquel momento de no ver a Tora entrar por la puerta de su hogar para despedir a su bebé. Las lágrimas nunca cesaron en todas las horas en que quemó incienso, incluso siguieron cuando fue abrazado por la penumbra de la noche. La soledad se hizo presente en todos los actos que hacía.

Y entrar en la habitación que con tanto amor habían preparado él y Tora fue el momento en que tocó fondo. Se había desmoronado nada más mirar los suaves peluches y la preciosa cuna abierta para quien no pudo respirar por primera vez. Las ropas suaves que sostuvo entre sus manos con el nombre que había escogido desde que supo de su bebé, bordado en la pechera, con letras de colores pasteles le dolieron hasta los huesos. Durmió en aquella habitación por más de una semana hasta que pareció que la locura podría llevárselo a él.

Cuando Tora volvió, lo hizo con los ojos casi tan tristes como los suyos. Lloró en sus brazos con gritos desgarradores y ahogó sus lágrimas en su pecho, liberando el dolor que todavía se acumulaba. Tora derramó las lágrimas silenciosas, compartiendo el dolor con el otro.

Y Nao le culpó. En aquel dolor que necesitaba arrancar de su pecho, le gritó su desamor con el ser que no estaba con ellos. Le echó en cara su absoluta desaparición en cuanto él sufrió la pérdida. Y le hizo doler hasta la última de sus fibras al momento de decirle que ni siquiera se dignó a conocerlo. A él, a aquel hijo que no había deseado.

Para el momento en que Tora le abrazó diciéndole que lo amaba y que jamás se perdonaría aquello, su hijo habría cumplido dos meses. Terminó de nuevo en la clínica, siendo intervenido por la infección derivada de los pocos cuidados que tuvo durante el periodo más vulnerable después de un nacimiento.

Su mano fue sostenida por su pareja en el momento en que de nuevo las malas noticias le cayeron encima. Su cuerpo ya no era apto para tener bebés en su interior. Y de nuevo derramó sus lágrimas en los brazos del otro.

Fue más o menos un año después en que la paz pudo volver a él. El aniversario del nacimiento y la muerte de su hijo se cumplió y Nao pudo sostenerse de los brazos de Tora, de nuevo. La culpa por los sucesos pasado había abandonado sus corazones y de nuevo aquel amor sin rencores se podía palpar entre ellos.

Las peleas por nimiedades de nuevo eran constantes y las reconciliaciones ahora eran en cualquier lugar solitario de la compañía. Las cicatrices en el cuerpo y corazón de Nao lentamente se dejaban de ver. Y el vacío que sentía por su hijo lentamente desaparecía.

La habitación que hacía muchos meses habían preparado permanecía cerrada, junto con los deseos de un bebé para alegrar sus vidas.

Y dos años después, mientras quemaba un poco de incienso frente a un portarretratos vacío, Tora llegó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era el tercer cumpleaños de su hijo y ya no había lágrimas presentes.

En el momento en que tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta el auto, pudo sentir la excitación del otro. Cuando le vendó los ojos con misterio hizo uno de aquellos característicos pucheros que el otro tanto amaba. El camino fue rápido y pudo sentir la mano grande de Tora encima de la suya, guiándole por pasillos de lo que parecía un hospital por el olor. Cuando Tora le quitó aquella venda de los ojos se vio entre los cuneros de bebés. Tora le señaló uno especial, diciéndole al oído las palabras que nunca espero volver a escuchar. Pero aquellas palabras no iban cargadas de dolor y compasión, iban llenas de amor, regocijo y alegría.

‘Te presento a tu bebé, Nao-chan’

Las lágrimas empañaron la vista de aquellos piecitos juguetones que se movían y se veían desde aquella posición. Entró después de llevar a cabo todas las medidas de higiene que le exigieron y pudo sostener aquel cuerpito que se removía inquieto. Los ojos negros de su hijo le miraron empañados, para después acurrucarse buscando el calor de su madre. Miró a Tora a través del cristal que los separaba y se acercó a él. Tora le devolvió la sonrisa mirando a su hijo también.

‘Hola, Yuu-chan, bienvenido’

Al momento de llegar a casa con su hijo en brazos, Tora le explicó que los papeles de adopción a una chica menor que no tenía cómo sostener a su bebé los había hecho en secreto. Sabía cuánto deseaba Nao un hijo y él mismo también lo estaba deseando. Yuu descansó en el lecho que aún se miraba armado y dispuesto a albergar un bebé. Shou y Saga se habían encargado de limpiarlo y dejarlo como nuevo días antes, en su ausencia.

Y desde aquel momento, las sonrisas fueron más sinceras que nunca. Yuu con sus coquetas sonrisas y su travieso andar llenó aquel departamento de la vida que se había perdido años antes. Llenó de alegría aquel corazón que tanto necesitaba de ella.

Porque Yuu fue de ese momento en adelante, la alegría de sus padres, con sus bromas y travesuras, con sus miradas coquetas y sus agudos ‘te amo’. Con aquellos ojos cansados que llamaban a su mamá todas las noches para dormir. Con aquellos brazos que se estiraban en busca de su papá para jugar.

Con aquel amor que ahora estaba completo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ soy nueva acá y la verdad todavía soy medio torpe con el inglés jfkdlsñajfksdlñ 
> 
> El cuento corto del resumen se adjudica a Ernest Hemingway, todos los derechos reservados.   
> Los chicos de Alice Nine tampoco me pertenecen, solo utilizo los nombres para diversión propia y de los demás.
> 
> Publiqué ésta historia en otra página, así que si la encuentran por 'Amor Yaoi' sigo siendo yo c:
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
